Rotted, Decayed, Mobile, Undead
by TARDISlover3
Summary: An experiment gone wrong. A punishment. There are many opinions on why zombies roam the streets and underground of Burgess. Elsa Winters is a zombie hunter, determined to destroy all zombies. Jack Frost is a scientist, trying to find a cure for the infection. Are there going to be deaths? Yes. Pain? Without a doubt. Will they survive? Time will only tell. Apocalyptic Jelsa no power
1. Prologue

Rotted. Decayed. Mobile. Undead.

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey Guys! Zombie Jelsa! Well, sort of. Jack and Elsa are not zombies, and this will not be like Warm Bodies.

Enjoy!

Prologue: Stench. Rage.

I hate the stench of death. Absolutely hate it. It creeps up your nose, invades your taste buds and makes you want to hurl your breakfast up.

Only problem is, I have to deal with it every day.

If you, dear reader(s), have ever wondered what it's like or wished to be in the future, I want you to stop that right now. It's a living nightmare.

I was born in 2010, and things were just fine. Yeah... then 2017 came along. The government was trying to find a way to bring people back from death- weird, I know. I guess some couldn't stand the fact that they had so much money, and just... I don't even know. Anyway, that was the worst thing they ever could have done because what it gave us all was...

Zombies. Freaking undead people in search for brains and infecting other people.

There are two classes of zombies; the alphas and the omegas. Alphas are ones who can think, speak and understand what they're doing. But they have no conscious, no soul, so they have no problem with making humans zombies. Omegas have no humanity whatsoever. They can't speak, and are unaware of what they do. It's rare to see an alpha.

A lot of times I want to just give whoever had the perfect idea to bring people back from the dead a good kick in the face, because it caused everything bad in my life to happen. Everything has happened because of the zombies.

My sister Anna was only 4 when it happened. It was all my fault.

We were playing outside on July 6th, 2017 when a foul stench started to permeate the air. Then two men caked in dirt, sweat and blood came shuffling over to us. There was no time for me to even scream.

Anna was bitten. I managed to run inside, and told my parents, who quickly went outside. After someone is bitten, there is usually a 24 hour period where they are unconscious before they reawaken, dead and hungry.

My parents and I took her to a family friend, someone who said they were able to almost stop the virus completely. Using some medicine they had created, they managed to keep the zombie in a part of her brain where it wouldn't be bothered, and she was ok.

At least for a little while. While I locked myself away because of the guilt, my parents had to keep Anna's emotions in check. It was never hard for me, I barely showed any emotion at all after the accident. But if Anna let it out, she would become full zombie.

It was sometime after our parents died, when she lost control. Our parents had been killed in a car crash that a zombie caused, because they jumped in front of the car. Dad swerved, and the car hit a building. No one survived.

Anyway, I was the only one who could take care of Anna. I barely came out of my room until three years later, when I realized Anna would get herself killed in the zombie fray if someone didn't look after her. So, I came out. But when I did, she and I got into a huge fight about why I stayed away, and she lost it.

She became a full blown zombie.

I regret what I did that day. While I stayed away from Anna, my father had been coming to my room and training me to hunt and protect myself from zombies. I knew how to shoot a crossbow, how to fire an arrow and I knew self defense. It's hard to kill a zombie, especially with a crossbow, or just a plain bow. You need to have perfect aim in order to get them straight in the head. My aim was impeccable. I could fire better than even my father.

So I did. I killed my own sister in a matter of self defense.

That way the day I became a zombie hunter, determined to bring all zombies down for what they had done to my family and I.

My name is Elsa Winters, and I am a zombie hunter. And I will not stop until all zombies are brought to justice.

This, this is the apocalypse.

...

"Zombies on 4th street. You ready?" I ask my fellow zombie hunters, Astrid, Merida and Punzie.

"You know it." Astrid says, and lands a final punch to the head of the training dummy, which sends it toppling over.

"Aye." Merida says.

"Yup." Punzie says, and pulls on her protective gloves.

Our outfits are pretty simple: black tank top, black leggings, boots. Black protective pads on our arms to protect from unsuspecting zombie bites. On our belts we each have a crossbow. Guns have altogether disappeared, and even these were hard to find, so we're lucky we have them. The rest of the time we just use our fists and feet.

The four of us met when we were about 18. We all came to the same site, and we all sort of clicked. It happened like this...

"Don't worry ma'am, I got this." I say, and pull out my crossbow.

"Don't worry lassie, I got this." A fiery red head runs out of an alleyway, holding he down crossbow.

"It's alright miss, I've got this covered." A girl with golden hair runs outside of one of the decrepit buildings.

"Stay back lady, things are about to get real ugly." A blonde girl leaps down from the roof of a building.

We all look at each other. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The rest is history. Back to the story.

The four of us run outside and down the street. There are no cars, and no activity whatsoever. Zombies tend to stay underground, but there are plenty of cases where they come above for food. The sky is gray, as usual, and everything is blank and dull.

We take a left, then right, then another left.

Bingo.

Before us stands four zombies. Each smelling of death and decay, they have head wounds, missing eyeballs and plenty of nasty scars. I resist the urge to get rid of my breakfast, and back up against the wall of an alley.

"Punzie, take the one with the missing eyes. Merida, the one without an arm, and Astrid, the one with all the oozing cuts on its body. I'll take the big one with one eye."

They nod, and I hold up three fingers. 3...2...1... thumbs up, meaning it's a go.

We run into the street and the zombies look up. I head to the big one, and shoot an arrow in its one good eye. It stumbles towards me, about to throw a punch, and I loop around, firing one at the back of his head. He grabs at me as I leap up on top of his shoulders and hang onto his head, twisting until it's barely hanging on.

This stops him, and he falls to the ground. The girls meet back up with me, and I survey the wreckage.

Merida's zombie now has no head at all, the one Punzie took is lying crumbled and broken on the ground, and all that's left of Astrid's is a lone arm. The rest of it, I'm afraid to know where it is.

"Good job, let's roll!" I say, and we all do our signature team shake.

"Rotted." Punzie says, and puts her hand in.

"Decayed." Astrid puts her hand on top.

"Mobile." Merida says, and puts her hand in.

"Undead." I say, and put my hand on the very top.

"Together, we are the hunters. They are the hunted." We all say, and raise our hands in the air.

1 hour later...

"I say that was a good one, eh lasses?" Merida asks as she starts attacking the punching bag.

"Agreed." Astrid and I say at the same time, and shoot our arrows at the targets.

"Those zombies didn't know what hit them." Punzie says, and kicks the head of the dummy.

There's a flashing on my wrist, and I look down at my watch. If there's ever an attack, the people call us, and it shows up on my watch.

"New mission girls." I say, and belt my crossbow. "Lets move."

At the site...

6\. The most we've taken on. A woman with an infant shrinks down as the zombies approach her. We run onto the scene.

"Stay back!" I shout, and launch myself at the first zombie I see. My gag reflexes are not helping as I fire an arrow into its brain, and kick it so hard it's neck snaps. The zombie drops to the ground, and I move onto the next one.

This one bares its teeth and moves for the pale exposed skin of my neck. I spin around it and push in to the ground. I shoot an arrow at the base of its neck and stomp my boot on its head. It goes still.

"ELSA!" Astrid, Merida and Punzie say at the same time. There are three thuds, and I spin around.

The last zombie stands over them, blood dripping from his teeth.

NO!

I launch myself at it, and in a rage twist off its stupid head. It drops, and I land on the ground, inches from my unconscious friends.

This is the part where I should put them out of their misery. I stand up and hold my cross bow out. My hand shakes.

I can't do it. I grab their crossbows from the ground, spin on my toes and run the other ways

Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show...

I run in my training room, and collapse on the couch, tears running down my face. I sniff, trying to pull myself together. I have no right to cry, I can't show anyone my vulnerability.

And yet...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream in rage, and launch myself at the dummy. Before I know it, it's destroyed completely, stuffing all over the room. I then destroy the targets, and knock over the punching bag.

When I calm down, the room is in shatters. I'm breathing hard, and I stand up straight.

No one has to know I broke down. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show.

When I was younger, my father taught me how to lock away my emotions. It's better that way. No one can hurt you, and it's easier to fight without worrying about feelings.

My watch flashes once more, and I sigh. I straighten my shirt, tighten my gloves, fluff out my hair.

I look in the mirror and see one last tear. I wipe it away, the only thing betraying me from the allusion that I am still stronger than anyone. That I don't need anyone.

And I never will.

Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, but whatever. Jack will come in possibly the next chapter, and jelsa will be in chapters after that. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

Rotted. Decayed. Mobile. Undead.

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hellooo everybody! After a while of listening to Everybody Wants To Rule the World, Lorde (Sadly, the original Tears for Fears was too happy for this story) I finally am back!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I listened to the clean (of course) version of Misery Business by Paramore for that one, even though the words didn't match the scenes, I just imagined the girls kicking zombie butt to that song. So yup.

Enough rambling. Onto the story!

Chapter 1: Broken. Destroyed.

I creep quietly through the streets, heading towards an abandoned building. I freeze at every single noise, making sure I don't have to deal with any zombies until I get to my assignment. Nothing yet.

When I reach the street the zombies are supposed to be on, I freeze.

There are no zombies here.

I slowly pull my crossbow off its hook on my belt, my eyes darting from alley to alley as I hold my breath. Waiting.

When a cold hand wraps around my wrist, I act on instinct and twist the hand so I'm throwing the zombie onto the ground.

Only problem is, it isn't a zombie.

My eyes widen as I watch the groaning man pick himself up from the ground. "Jeez, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" This man has silvery white hair and blue eyes like my own. He doesn't have much muscle. Definitely not a hunter.

"We're in the middle of an apocalypse. There's no such thing as 'I'm not gonna hurt you.'" I say coldly. I don't offer my hand. My crossbow stays out, pointed at him. "What do you want?"

"Nice to meet you too." He says dryly. "I'm Jack. And I need your help."

"Nope." I say, and spin on my heel. This guy is just gonna waist my time while other people actually _do_ need my help. It's obvious.

"Wait! Please!" He grabs my wrist again, and I tense, shoving the bow in his face.

"If you do that to me again, I _swear,_ I am going to shoot your eyes out with this thing." I say, my finger hovering over the trigger. His grip doesn't change.

"Please. It's for my sister."

My eyes widen.

 _"What are you so afraid of?!"_

 _"Anna, NO!"_

 _I throw my hand out, trying to get her to stop, but it's too late. Her eyes turn red and bloodshot, her movements jerky._

 _She's one of them now._

 _Zombie Anna shuffles towards me and I panic. I launch myself at her, and in minutes, she's gone._

 _My eyes widen as I realize what I've done. They fill with tears as I huddle up in a ball and cry._

 _I'm alone now._

I blink back tears starting to form in my eyes. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the memories, and sigh. "What do you need help with?"

I couldn't save my sister. Maybe I can help save someone else's.

This Jack guy let's go of my arm. He blinks. "Come with me."

...

Jack and I creep through the streets, moving at a somewhat fast pace in case of zombies. By the look of his muscle, I can tell he isn't a hunter. So I'll have to do the heavy lifting if needed. Whatever.

"What do you know about the zombie epidemic?" Jack asks in a hushed voice. I turn my head to him, studying him with my eyes. His question seems genuine, but I can't help but wonder what my help has to do with this.

"Only that it ruined my life and scarred me until I was unrecognizable." I say curtly, turning my attention back to the road.

"No, I mean about how it started." If he's bothered by my first sentence, he doesn't show it.

"I don't know, some stupid scientists decided to cheat death and bring some people back to life or something."

"Actually, these scientists were-"

"Shut up." I say, holding my hand out. Something has darted in the corner of my vision, and my sharp hearing picks up on shuffling.

Zombies.

"No, listen-"

"I said, shut up!" I hiss, pulling my crossbow out with my other hand. I pull out the other crossbow from my belt and thrust it at Jack. "Here."

"Wait, what?! What am I supposed to do with this!?"

"Use it to keep yourself alive." I say, then hold my hand up again. "Now shush!" I steady my hand, and aim towards the open alleyway.

Something in the shadows moves, and I fire once.

Zombies shuffle, faster than you would expect, into our area, their moans and groans filling my ears and giving me a slight headache. The smell isn't helping.

I look over at Jack, who seems to be holding down his barf. A small ghost of a smile flits across my face before I turn my attention the the three zombies.

And I fight.

All three of them tackle me at once, and I kick them off me, sending them to the ground. I flow around the first one, and with a jump and a kick, it's head is lolling on the ground. The second and third are also easy to take out, their heads soon joining the first on the pavement.

"Come on." I say, grabbing Jack's hand. "Others won't be far off."

And we run.

...

Jack leads me to an apartment building on the other side of Burgess. He quickly opens the front door and walks right inside, which honestly is more scary than the outside world; so...much...pink...

Jack notices my horror. "The landlord fled when the apocalypse started. I live upstairs."

"Then why are we down here?" I ask, trying to ignore the blinding and headache inducing color.

"Because I wanted to explain before you started beating me to a pulp and throwing up at the same time." He says, sitting on the hot pink floor. There is no furniture, so I just sit down there with him.

"You just fit the description of my job. So unless you're a zombie, I think I'll be fine."

Jack takes a deep breath. "Just let me explain". I nod, setting my crossbow on the floor and crossing my legs. "About a year ago, my sister Emily and I were at the park-"

"Wait. You guys went outside without weapons during a zombie apocalypse? That's a little insane."

Jack glares at me. "I know it was stupid, and I regret every minute of it. Just let me continue." I nod again, but I'm still a bit peeved at his carelessness. "Thank you. Anyway, we were outside when we were attacked. She was bitten. I don't know how I managed to get away without a bite, but I did. So I took her home." He gulps. "This is the part you're gonna beat me up about."

He stands up and motions for me to follow him. I grab my bow off the floor before standing up and cautiously walk out the door. We go outside and wrap around the apartment until we reach a flight of stairs. We go up another once we're inside, and pass what I'm assuming is Jack's bedroom. He stops in front of a closed door.

"You need to remember that I'm a scientist. This is my lab. Don't get mad."

"No promises." I murmur. I remember he doesn't know my name. "I'm Elsa, by the way."

He nods, and pushes open the door.

It's a normal lab, with beakers and a chalkboard and such. The light is dim, but it's not horrible. I don't see what the problem is here.

Until I lay my eyes on the tank. I gasp, taking a step back and slamming into Jack's chest. "Is that...?"

He nods solemnly. "A suspended animation tank? Yes."

It's like something you'd see out of a Sci-Fi movie. There's a girl inside it. Except... she's not exactly what you'd expect. Her hair is matted, and her skin shows sign of decay. There's a chunk of skin missing from her face, showing a bit of her muscle. I shiver. Jack was right; I do want to barf and beat him up at the same time.

"That's..." I swallow, sending whatever bile there was in my throat back down. "That's your sister?"

"Was. I put her in there because I didn't want her to get killed. That's why I need your help."

"What good can I do?" I ask, tearing my gaze away from the tank.

"A few years ago, I was working with some scientists on a cure. We never thought we'd actually find one, but we did. I was just coming back from my break when I saw all the notes and vials missing, and my partners bitten. I need your help to find the cure and stop whoever did this."

I frown. Finding the cure could mean a lot to everyone. There are a lot of zombies out there. I have a quick flashback to my friends; finding this cure could mean saving them too.

"I'm in." I say, holding my hand out. He shakes it once.

"Great, now let's-"

"Hold on, Mr." I say, holding a hand out. "If you're going to work with me, you need to know how to kick zombie butt." I grab his hands and lead him outside. "We're going to my place now."

...

I fixed the place up earlier, so I still have some suitable equipment to work with. Jack frowns when he sees the weapons and such, but I pull him into the room and shut the door.

"First," I say, handing him a crossbow. "We're going to teach you how to shoot a crossbow and how to aim it. It's all about going for the head." I place my hand over his and show him how to shoot straight and pull the trigger.

It's ok, but when I let go of him and let him do it on his own, the arrow strikes the last ring of the target, my confidence deflates ever so slightly.

"OK," I say. "How good are you at hand to hand combat?"

...

Days later, we're getting better. Jack can shoot, and I'm not kicking him into next week anymore when we do our hand to hand stuff. He kicks and punches could use a bit of work, but I'm planning to address that today.

"OK. Lets do this." I say, and get into my stance.

...

Jack actually managed to win this time. I think it's time for his final test.

"Is this necessary?" Jack asks as I tie a black ribbon to his forehead.

"You look cool, now shut up." I say, stepping backwards to admire my work.

Jack is now wearing a black shirt and black baggy pants, as well as black boots. He's now equipped with two crossbows and is wearing two lines of black face paint under his eyes. Not too shabby Elsa.

"Its time." I say.

"Time for what?" Jack asks nervously.

"To take you out into the field." I say. His eyes widen. "Oh, don't be a baby, I've been doing it since I was 10."

"And you are now...?"

"21. I've been doing it for 11 years. It gets easier as you go along. And I promise I won't let you get bitten." My watch starts flashing. "That's our cue."

...

Luckily there is only once zombie; I can step in if I need too. How convenient.

"Stay calm." I say.

Jack lunges towards the zombie, going towards it's head. It jerks away, and Jack lands on the pavement.

"Stay in the game!" I call. "Use your head!"

Jack gets this look on his face, and I immediately regret my choice of words. He lunges towards the zombie again, his head going for the torso.

Uh Oh...

His head goes straight through the middle of the zombie. I wince.

"AH, GROSS!" Jack shouts, pulling himself out of the zombie. He's covered in green slime, and I shake my head.

This is a moment that the zombie takes advantage of. He slams Jack against the wall and is just about to take a biet of his neck, when...

I quickly pull my crossbow out and fire. It hits square through his head, and he drops to the ground. Jack yelps, and pulls himself off the wall.

"Told you I wouldn't let you get bitten." I say, putting the bow back on my belt. "You didn't do bad, but you could have done a lot better."

Jack winces, looking down at the ground in shame. I stiffly put my hand on his shoulder; I'm not used to such contact.

"Hey," I say. "We'll work on it."

His face grows a bit more confident. "Let's go kick some zombie butt."

That's all for chapter two! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

BTW, the song for this chapter is My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy. At the end of this fic, I'll tell you guys the full "soundtrack".


	3. Chapter 2

Rotted. Decayed. Mobile. Undead.

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Sorry it took a while for me to update. But hey, you get two chapters this week instead of one!

The song for this chapter is a little happy, but I think it works. I'll tell you at the end.

Chapter 2: Dust. Dirt.

"Umm... what are we doing here exactly?" I ask as Jack leads me into the lab.

"We're gonna make new weapons!" Jack says, pushing open the door. "I've got most of them done, I just need to test this last one!"

"Umm... ok?" I head straight past Emily, looking down at the floor until I reach the counter on the other side of the room where Jack is already setting things up.

He's got a metal ball about the size of my palm with an opening on the top. He pours some chemical into the ball then closes the opening with a red bit of metal. It sticks out against the metal, like a self destruct button.

"Ok, here we go." Jack says, pressing the red metal and shaking the whole ball. He puts it down quickly and backs up.

There's a loud boom as I'm thrown back onto the floor, slamming into the suspended animation tank. The air fills with white smoke, and there's a smell of burning rubber in the air. I cough at the weird atmosphere and try to see through it.

"Elsa?!" Jack asks. Jack.

A weird feeling floods through me when I hear his voice. Is that... relief? What?

"I'm ok." I say as I pick myself up. "What was that?" The smoke starts to clear, and I see Jack pulling himself up off the floor.

"Bomb. There are separate sections with different chemicals in them. When I press the red those sections go down into the ball. When it gets shook, the chemicals mix and BOOM! Instant explosion." He looks excited, like a boy who got everything he wanted for christmas.

"Wow. That might stop em. But if they're supposed to kill zombies, why didn't they kill us?"

"Oh, it's because we were a few feet away. If we were closer we'd probably be blown up. You didn't see the real explosion, just the smoke that came off it." He gestures to the counter; there's a whole chunk missing from it.

"Oh. Wow." I shake my head. "So, what are the other ones?"

Jack grins. "Let's go back to the training room. Then I'll show you."

...

At my house, we're seated on the floor in the midst of all the equipment. Jack has multiple large black bags that are filled to the brim. "Show me what you got." I say, crossing my legs and resting my chin on my hand.

"Ok." Jack nods and pulls out over two dozen bombs. How'd he fit all those in there? "You already know about the bombs." He takes out what are definitely two chainsaw, but knowing Jack, he probably did something to them. "Its a chainsaw that makes absolutely no noise, and can cut through something as hard a rock."

"Wow. That must've been tough."

"No kidding." He takes out a few silver bats, like the ones you would use in baseball. "These are extremely tough, and don't break easily, or at all. So you can go crazy."

"Sounds like fun." I say, reaching over and taking one in my hand. "Ooh, that's light. Nice work."

"Thanks."

"Is that all?"

"For now." Jack gets the look on his face again. "Can we test them out?"

I feel a smile stretch across my face. It's weird, I haven't done that in a long time. Why am I doing it now? "Do you even have to ask?"

...

I start with a bat, facing one of the dummies. Jack has the chainsaw. "Ready?" I ask, holding it up. He nods.

I whack the dummy, sending it backwards. The bat flies to its head, and I keep whacking it until I thrust it through its head. Fun.

Beside me, Jack is raging heck on the dummy, cutting it into pieces and cutting off the head. He's grinning like a maniac, and I resist the urge to laugh.

What is going on here?

I grab the other chainsaw and do what Jack did while he tests out the bombs. The saw is surprisingly light, and easy to maneuver. It's pretty freaking awesome.

Then I grab a bomb and throw it at a target. "BULLSEYE!" I shout as I quickly back up as far as I can and watch the target explode. I drop to the ground, wanting to get out of the smoke.

When the smoke clears, I grab another.

...

A while later, we've gotten used to using the weapons, and Jack has managed to recreate our belts so there is room for the new stuff.

Now we're sitting in the middle of the room again, catching our breath.

"Pretty fun, eh?" Jack asks. I nod.

"Yup."

Punzie, Astrid and Merida would have loved this. I can totally see Merida with the chainsaw, Punzie with the bat and Astrid with the bombs. They would have gone crazy. I sigh as I blink away a few tears. This doesn't go unnoticed.

"Everything ok?" Jack asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinch at the contact and stiffen.

"I'm fine." I close my eyes. "Just tired."

"Do you want to take a nap or something?" Jack asks.

I open my mouth to respond, but my watch starts flashing. "No time. We've got work to do."

"But-"

"It's fine."

Why am I losing my ability to stay strong around him? What is it about this man?

...

At the attack, there are 4 zombies that are shuffling towards two little kids. One is blonde and the other has brown hair. The brown haired one is in front of his sister, protecting her.

It's the exact same thing I would have done.

Something inside me snaps as I see the kids cowering. I'm brought back to the past for a moment until I shake my head. My face turns to a mask of rage. "GET BACK!" I shout as I run towards the zombies closest to the kids. I pull out the bat and hold it up, running towards the zombies.

I smash up the first one, sticking it through it, smashing, smashing, smashing until it's more like a pile of limbs. I have destroyed the head completely. I take out three bombs and click the button. Then I shake and quickly throw them at the zombie.

"MOVE"! I shout to the kids, who are close. I lunge towards them, wrapping my arms around them and protecting them as I land on the ground.

When the smoke clears, I see Jack holding the chainsaw up. The blade is slick with green slime, and behind him I see the remains of the two zombies he took on.

He comes over to me and helps me up. I set the kids on the ground. The blonde one has started to cry.

I kneel down and take her in my arms. "Shh, Shh. It's ok. I've got you." I look at the brown haired kid, who is fighting tears. Jack kneels down as well and wraps his arms around him. "What are your names?" I ask.

"I'm Jamie." The boy says. "Thats my sister Sophie."

I nod. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." He wipes away a few tears, but doesn't elaborate.

I nod. "I understand. My name's Elsa, and this is Jack. We're gonna help you, ok?" Jamie nods, and Sophie finally starts to calm down a little.

Jack nods. "We're gonna take you to my house and get you cleaned up. We'll figure it out from there, ok?"

Jamie nods again. "Ok."

End of chapter 2

So the song for this one is Fire and Gold by Bea Miller, it's a bit happy but I think it works for the weapons and stuff.

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Rotted. Decayed. Mobile. Undead.

A Jelsa Fanfiction

Hey hey, how's it goin? I need some help.

My brain is dying. Ok, not really I'm just running out of ideas. I know how I'm going to make the story end, I know all that. I need a middle. If you guys have any suggestions on how they can find the cure and what not, please let me know in a PM or review.

Please forgive me if there is anything incorrect in this chapter, I'm not Abby from NCIS or Ducky or whatever, so I don't totally understand how these things work. Just bare with me ok?

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Crushed. Burned.

At Jack's house, the two of us clean Sophie and Jamie and tend to their wounds, then run them each a bath. Jack takes Jamie downstairs to get him a snack while I try and get Sophie to go to sleep.

"Story!" She cries happily, bouncing up and down on the bed. I crack a small smile and nod.

"Alright, just one. Then you need to go to bed." I rack my brain for a story, then finally come across one.

I used to tell it to Anna.

"Once up one a time, there was a little snowman named Olaf. Olaf loved the heat, and would always love sniffing flowers. But one day, he sneezed so hard that his nose flew off! Olaf was then very sad because he couldn't find his nose and couldn't smell flowers anymore. But he was in luck! A reindeer named Sven found his nose and returned it to Olaf! The two became best friends and the both lived happily ever after. The End."

By the time I finish, Sophie is already falling asleep. I grin a bit and stand up. "Works every time."

I head downstairs and see Jack with a glass of water. Jamie is passed out on his couch, snoring slightly. "Poor guy, all worn out." Jack says. I nod.

"We should get back to work." I say. Jack stands up, nodding.

"Yeah."

...

Upstairs in the lab, Jack turns on a machine. As it whirs to life, he shoots around the room like a ball in one of those old pinball machines, writing out equations and searching through cabinets.

"Uh, hello?" I say, waving my hand around. "Inexperienced zombie hunter over here!" He freezes and looks up from his filing cabinet, just staring at me for a moment. His stare is making my skin itch.

"Right. Sorry. Right now we're looking for DNA of the zombie that killed my co-workers."

"Couldn't you have done that a long time ago? Without me?"

"Trust me, you're going to be needed later. Plus, I didn't manage to score this baby over here until a few weeks ago." He motions to the machine he turned on. "And then I had to restore it and then..." He rattles on, spouting language that I could never even dream of understanding.

"Yeah, just cut to the chase. What do you need me to do?" I ask, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "And try to talk slower this time. I seriously don't understand your science talk."

"How about I show you?" He asks, stepping towards me. I take a step back.

"I'm not really... comfortable with that." I say, curling my hands towards me. He lets out an exasperated sigh and takes one of them. I flinch and try to pull away, but Jack holds firm. I glare at him, daring him to try. He still doesn't move.

This man may have more backbone than I originally thought.

"Trust me. You won't understand if I do anything else." He says. I finally nod. "Ok. So we're trying to analyze the blood of the victims. All you need to do is put some in that dish over there, turn on the machine, tell it what you want and step back and watch." He points to the dish, and I pick it up.

"Don't we need the sample to do that?" I ask, the dish awkward in my hands. It's like a tiny frizbee made of glass or something. He nods, and grabs a dropper. After dipping it in a small container, he drops the red liquid into the dish. I put it into the machine and then we wait.

"Anything else?" I ask. Jack nods, then shakes his head. Clearly I'm not going to make it far in this section of the testing.

"You probably won't understand everything else, so why don't you just wait for the results?" He asks. I nod, grateful to be let out of his science equations.

While he whizzes around the lab once again, I'm drawn to Emily.

 _"ANNA!" I shout as the zombie advances. He grabs my five year old sister and bites her. I scream as she goes unconscious. The zombie turns to me._

 _I run._

 _"Mama, Papa!" I shout, stumbling into the house. Their eyes widen as I frantically explain what happened. They rush outside._

 _My mother picks up Anna. "She's ice cold!"_

 _"I know where we have to go."_

I gasp and shake my head. Jack doesn't notice as I dash out of the room. Tears start to form in my eyes.

In the hallway I sink to the floor. I take a deep breath.

Any longer in there and I would have lost control. I need to keep it in. I can't let anybody know my weaknesses. No one will ever get the satisfaction of getting to me. Ever.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

Except for Jack. What is it about this guy? Why is he able to penetrate my walls and expose me for who I really am? He acts like he actually cares for me. Why? I'm just a broken woman with no hope of being fixed again.

There is a soft thud and I look up. Jack has plopped himself down next to me, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks.

I frown. "Of course I'm alright!" I snap. He gives me a skeptical look. "No, really, I'm fine."

"Elsa, you're on the verge of tears. Let me know what's wrong." Gosh, this man is persistent. Remind me why I decided to do this again?

"There's nothing wrong!" I stand up. "Are the results in yet?" I ask. He nods. I push past him, running into the room once again. I skirt around the suspended animation tank and towards the machine.

Jack comes in soon after me and turns on the monitor next to it. "This will show us who's DNA this is."

The screen finally loads, and my eyes widen.

The image on screen is one of a man in his late forties at least, probably older, with gray, decaying skin and red, bloodshot eyes. His gray- black hair is slicked back and he's got a smile on that suggests he knows more than we do, or one that suggests he enjoys doing terrible things to children.

"But that's..." I trail off. Jack nods, also surprised.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner, more commonly know as Pitch Black, murderer and wannabe Jack the Ripper."

End of chapter 2, sorry if it's a bit too short for your liking. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas and I can't just skip from here to the end, can I?

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to PM or review, I will always answer. Trust me, I will.

It's not weird.

Btw, the song for this one is Feelings by Maroon 5 (Clean version)


End file.
